Within information and communications technology (ICT) the majority of the power demand is generated by data centers, server farms, (wireless) telecommunication networks and the internet infrastructure [Marsan et al.].
Accordingly, there is a desire to implement operational methodologies which provide for power savings in such infrastructure.
For example, in a mobile telephone network (cellphone network) the mobile cell tower base-stations constitute a major part of the overall consumption of the whole network [Gong et al.] [Oh et al.].
Further, the rate of energy consumption and CO2 emissions is doubling every 5 years [Riaz et al.]. Much of this increase is due to increased take-up of technological advances. Again, with respect to mobile telephones it is predicted ([GSMAa]) that the number of mobile connections is set to rise by 70% to 8 billion by 2020.
The mobile telecommunication industry has formed an association (GSMA) which has repeatedly stated its commitment to energy reduction and environmental friendly practices [GSMAa] [GSMAb]. Within this industry the overall CO2 emissions are already said to rival those of the aviation industry [Marsan et al.] [Zhou et al.], an industry which has in recent years been subject to many government imposed and environment oriented regulations and restrictions [Robson]. In order to avoid the need for such regulation in the future, power saving measures in the ICT field are clearly desirable.